


where were you

by wonsbwoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, soonwoo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonsbwoo/pseuds/wonsbwoo
Summary: Soonyoung asks Wonwoo a question.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	where were you

**Author's Note:**

> first time ko gumawa drabble about soonwoo awow! this was inspired from a tiktok vid kung saan tinanong ni ate ghorl ang boyfie niya ng question hehe
> 
> so if you see that tiktok vid at inisip mong ginaya ko yon, yes ginaya ko yon HAHAHHAHA
> 
> anywaysss soonwooists sana maenjoy niyo 'tong very very short drabble <3

Soonyoung immediately ran to the bathroom after getting out of the car, leaving his boyfriend. He literally ran so fast as if his life depended on it kasi hindi niya macontain yung kilig na nararamdaman niya.

He locked the door and sat on top of the bowl. He fetched for his phone sa bulsa niya and opened the video.

  
  
  
  
  


Pinwesto ni Soonyoung yung phone niya sa loob ng kotse, sa part na hindi masyadong halata and pressed record. He’s planning to record a video of their whole conversation dahil wala lang, trip niya lang. He doesn’t really have a reason for doing this.

He cleared his throat and faced his boyfriend who’s diving. “Won, can I ask you something?”

Wonwoo glanced at him. “Anything.”

“Do you ever regret dating me so young?”

Kanina lang ay excited siyang itanong ‘to kay Wonwoo pero ngayon para siyang nanliit sa tanong niya. Natatakot sa isasagot ng kasintahan. 

“Do I ever regret?”

He hummed nodding. Nakita niya na nilingon siya sandali ni Wonwoo from his peripheral kaya pinaglaruan niya yung dulo ng jacket niya.

“No,” Wonwoo said calmly. “To be honest, you were kinda late, baby.”

Wala na. Kanina he was anxious pero ngayon he’s all smiles. Wonwoo really knows the right words to say to his boyfriend kaya naman walang ibang nararamdaman ngayon si Soonyoung kundi kilig at saya.

“I mean, where were you?” 

Nakita niyang red light so the car stopped and Wonwoo faced him. “I was waiting for you.”

Soonyoung giggled at his boyfriend’s remark. Lalo siyang natawa nang makita niya yung itsura ni Wonwoo na seryoso. 

“Baby, ang cute mo!” He said while pouting.

Malamig sa loob ng sasakyan nila pero ramdam na ramdam niyang pulang pula siya ngayon. It’s funny how grabe na agad yung kilig niya sa mga simpleng salita and gestures from his boyfriend.

“You should’ve come earlier,” Wonwoo said followed by a chuckle. Bumalik ang tingin ni Wonwoo sa kalsada when the light turned green.

Soonyoung rested his head on the window.

“Don’t you feel like you missed out on anything?”

He saw how Wonwoo’s expression changed and how the other male’s eyebrow furrowed. “You know… Like being single? Having fun?” he paused finding the right words to say. “Hindi mo ba namiss maging single?”

“I missed out on a lot… because you didn’t come earlier,” he earned a reassuring smile from Wonwoo. 

Is it still possible to feel butterflies on your stomach even after years of being in a relationship with the same person? Soonyoung believes it is. Kasi this is what exactly is happening to him right now.

“We could’ve started this earlier, baby,” pahabol ni Wonwoo.

  
  
  


Hindi alam ni Soonyoung kung nakailang ulit na siya sa panonood ng video na ‘to sa phone niya pero he mentally praises himself for doing this kasi babalik-balikan niya ‘tong video na ‘to every once in a while.

He heard a loud knock from outside. “Baby, matagal ka pa diyan?”

“Ito na po!”

Agad niyang pinatay yung phone niya at binulsa before opening the door. Tumambad naman sakanya ‘yung itsura ni Wonwoo na mukhang concerned kaya naman nginitian niya ‘to as if saying he’s okay.

“You okay?”

He nodded. “Opo.”

Nanliit naman ang mata ni Wonwoo sa sagot niya. “Okay nga ako!”

Nginitian naman uli siya ni Wonwoo and he saw his boyfriend open his arms, asking for a hug. Tumakbo naman siya papunta sa nobyo at agad na pinulupot ang dalawa niyang braso.

“I love you,” Wonwoo whispered before giving him a peck on the lips.

“Love you, pogi!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hai hello thank u for reading :"> kkgnfngjh naenjoy ko magsulat for rareships aside from wonboo so ayun sana makicooperate ang braincells ko ulit at magawa ko to ajujuju
> 
> see u sa @MINWONBOOS or curiouscat.qa/minwonboos !!!


End file.
